Treason
by CassielT
Summary: Merlin rettet Arthur das Leben, doch findet dieser dabei heraus, wer Merlin wirklich ist. Wird er ihn an seinen Vater verraten, oder zu ihm halten?


Hi alle zusammen! Cool das ihr hier her gefunden habt^^ Meine erste Merlin Fic zu Merlin und eine der wenigen aktuellen in Deutsch... Aber gut, man sollte seine Mutter sprache ja nicht ganz vernachlässigen xD Die Idee hierzu kam mir nachdem ich mir in vier Tagen die ersten drei Staffeln reingezogen hatte (ja ich war im Urlaub und es war langweilig).

Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freue mich auf hoffentlich viele Reviews.

lg Cass

* * *

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sein Gesicht. Eine sanfte Brise wehte ihm durchs Haar und Merlin ließ zufrieden die Beine baumeln. Nach den letzten, kalten Tagen begrüßte er das bisschen Sonne, dass der Spätherbst mit sich brachte.

Es war früher Morgen, die einzige Tageszeit zu der er sich überhaupt entspannen konnte. Zu jeder anderen Stunde scheuchte ihn sein Herr herum. Glücklicherweise schlief er noch. „MERLIN VERDAMMT, WO STECKST DU JETZT SCHON WIEDER?" Prinz Arthurs Stimme schallte durch die Korridore. Zu früh gefreut. Seufzend erhob sich Merlin.

Sein Herr schaffte es noch dreimal zu schreien, bevor Merlin sein Schlafgemach erreichte. Dort angekommen wurde er von einer fliegenden Vase begrüßt. Geübt wich er aus und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Prinzen. „Sire?" „Wo verdammt nochmal warst du?" „Verzeiht Sire, ich war im Hof. Normalerweise beliebt Ihr es länger zu schlafen." „Du sollst dich nicht auf Gewohnheiten verlassen Nichtsnutz. In wenigen Stunden erwartet mein Vater eine Delegation des Nachbarkönigreichs. Mir wurde die Aufgabe zugeteilt ihnen die Wälder bei einer Jagd näher zu bringen. Du wirst mich begleiten." „Natürlich Sire." „Oh und Merlin…" „Ja Sire?" „…fall nicht wieder vom Pferd." Mit einem Lachen drehte Arthur sich um. Zähneknirschend begann Merlin die Jagdkleidung seines Herren zurechtzulegen und verfluchte diesen dabei verhalten. Er war bei ihrem letzten Ausritt vom Pferd gefallen, da Arthur absichtlich zu dicht aufgeritten war. Merlins Hengst hatte gescheut und ihn abgeworfen. Sein Herr beliebte es, ihm Streiche zu spielen mit einer Ausdauer die für Merlin unbegreiflich war. Es schien ihm nie langweilig zu werden sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Eure Kleidung liegt bereit." „Sehr gut, dann kannst du auch gleich die Ställe ausmisten und sobald du fertig bist die Pferde satteln." Merlin stockte. „Verzeiht Sire, wenn ich anmaßend wirke, aber was ist mit dem Stallburschen?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Arthurs Gesicht aus. „Du hast Recht, das ist anmaßend. Und nun geh."

Kochend vor Wut rauschte er hinaus. Arthur übertrieb es heute gewaltig.

* * *

Merlin stellte gerade die Heugabel wieder an ihren Platz, als die Fanfahren die Ankunft der Delegation verkündeten. Rasch zog er sich um und sattelte das königliche Jagdpferd, und seinen eigenen Hengst.

Der Ritt triefte nur so von Vorsicht und Unbehagen. Beide Seiten versuchten krampfhaft, der anderen keine Gelegenheit zu geben sich gekränkt zu fühlen. Und obwohl Arthur versuchte, die Stimmung zu lockern, bewegten die Gespräche sich auf einem sehr einseitigen Niveau. Merlin war fast schon erleichtert, als sein Herr die Hand hob und somit um absolute Ruhe bat. Auch der junge Zauberer hatte das Rascheln in den Büschen bemerkt. Er lehnte sich zurück in Erwartung auf eine geübte Vorstellung mit der Arthur die Gäste beeindrucken würde. Doch statt wie gewöhnlich selbstsicher voranzuschreiten, blieb Arthur abwartend wo er war. „Merlin", zischte er. Der Diener trieb sein Pferd an und brachte es neben dem seines Herrn wieder zum Stehen. „Arthur?" „Hörst du das Schnaufen?" Merlin blieb keine Zeit zu antworten. Ein riesiges Wesen sprang auf den Weg und mit einem Hieb seines mächtigen Schwanzes schlug es sieben der zwölf Männer von ihren Pferden. Sie fielen zu Boden und regten sich nicht mehr. „Zurück zum Schloss", schrie der Prinz und alle seine Ritter folgten ihm. Als sie schon halb an der Kreatur vorbei waren, schnitt diese ihnen mit einem Hieb den Weg ab. Arthur und Merlin waren schon weiter vor geritten, doch Merlin hörte wie die Kreatur ihnen laut nachsetzte.

Sie flüchteten in eine Höhle, deren Eingang zu niedrig war um dem großen Wesen Einlass zu gewähren. Doch selbst der massive Fels brach unter seinen kräftigen Hieben zusammen. Ein Felsbrocken traf es in die Seite und die Kreatur fiel zu Boden. Die beiden Jungen waren indes von ihren Pferden gesprungen und Arthur stand mit gezücktem Schwert vor Merlin.

Die Kreatur stieß ein langgezogenes Knurren aus und erhob sich wieder. Arthur hatte kaum Zeit den Schild zu heben, da prasselte der dornenbesetzte Schwanz auch schon auf ihn herab. Ein grässliches Knacken ertönte und der Prinz schrie gepeinigt auf. „Sire", schrie Merlin und sprach reflexartig einen Zauberspruch. Die Kreatur erbebte und sackte dann in sich zusammen. Übrig blieb nur ein Haufen Asche. Sofort rannte Merlin zu seinem Herren. Dieser hielt sich den Arm und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Der Diener wollte nach ihm greifen, doch er wich zurück. „Sire, ich muss mir das ansehen, er könnte gebrochen sein." „Was, was hast du da eben getan?" Merlin stutzte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm mit Schrecken klar, was er, unbewusst, angerichtet hatte. „Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ihr müsst es im letzten Moment doch noch erwischt haben. Jetzt stellt Euch nicht so an, lasst mich nach Eurem Arm sehen." „Nein, du hast eben Magie angewandt. Wie ist das möglich?" Sein Diener öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fügte Arthur hinzu. „Und versuche nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen Merlin." Der Zauberer seufzte. „Ich war schon immer so. Magie fließt durch meine Adern, doch ich benutze sie nicht um irgendjemandem zu schaden. Ich schütze Camelot mit allem was in meiner Macht steht. Und ich schütze Euch, Sire. Ihr wisst, ich würde mein Leben für das Eure geben. Aber ja, ich bin ein Zauberer. Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich es Euch vorenthalten habe." Arthur starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das ist nicht wahr. Sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" „Es tut mir Leid." Der Prinz sackte in sich zusammen und zuckte, als sein Arm den Boden berührte. „Sire bitte, Euer Arm. Ich kann ihn heilen." Erneut versuchte Merlin danach zu greifen. „Fass mich nicht an. Ich will deine dreckige Magie nicht. Ich habe dir vertraut verdammt, und das ist dein Dank? Gott wie dumm ich war." „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Wenn Euer Vater erführe was ich bin, dann wäre ich verloren. Verdammt dazu entweder auf ewig in einem Kerker zu verrotten oder öffentlich hingerichtet zu werden." „Du hättest dich mir anvertrauen könne. Wenigstens mir." „Ich kannte Euch nicht gut genug. Und als ich Euch besser kennenlernte, da ergab sich nie eine Möglichkeit. Außerdem, war ich davon überzeugt Camelot und Euch unentdeckt besser dienen zu können. Bitte Sire, Ihr dürft mein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben. Das Königreich braucht einen Zauberer und vor allem braucht es einen Thronfolger. Ich habe Euch bisher immer geschützt. Lasst es mich auch weiterhin tun." Die Miene des Prinzen war kalt und schon bevor er es aussprach, wusste Merlin, wie er sich entschieden hatte.

* * *

Unsanft landete Merlin auf einem halb verschimmelten Strohbett. Seine Wächter schlossen die Türen, und entfernten sich. Er hätte ausbrechen können, mühelos, doch was hätte es ihm genützt? Im Besten Falle wäre er ein Flüchtling. Seine Aufgabe, Arthurs Leben zu schützen, wäre zu Nichte gemacht und sollte ihm etwas geschehen, so könnte er sich das nie verzeihen. Im schlimmsten Fall jedoch, würde er auch noch Gaius mit hinein ziehen und das war wirklich das Letzte was er wollte. Nein, hier hatte er wenigstens noch eine Chance mitzubekommen, was im Schloss vor sich ging.

Prinz Arthur wandelte in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. Seit Tagen quälte ihn die Frage, ob das, was er getan hatte, die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Es war schockierend gewesen zu erfahren, dass Merlin ihn belogen hatte, aber er hatte ihm auch unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Merlin war für ihn so etwas wie ein Freund gewesen. Den einzigen wirklichen Freund den er hatte. Jemand der sich nicht von dem Fakt beeinflussen ließ, dass sein Vater König war. Auch wenn er es liebte ihn aufzuziehen, ihm zu sagen wie wenig er wert war, und was er alles nicht konnte, so wusste der Prinz doch um seine Stärken. Merlin war weise und im Grunde immer treu ergeben. Arthur war davon überzeugt, dass er niemals ernsthaft böse hinter seinem Rücken über ihn redete. Und doch versetzte ihm die Wahrheit einen Stich. Er fühlte sich verraten. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass Merlin ihm nicht genug vertraut hatte, um ihm von der Magie zu erzählen.

Arthur schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. Wieso beschäftigte ihn das Ganze so? Auch wenn er ein Freund gewesen war, er hatte einen Verrat begangen. Arthur müsste dazu in der Lage sein, ihn loszulassen. Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Ein Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren zwang ihn daran zu denken. Brachte ihn dazu, Schritt um Schritt zu machen. Die Tür zu öffnen und weiter zu gehen, bis er vor seiner Zelle stand. Arthur wies die Wachen an sich zu entfernen, und beim Klang seiner Stimme blickte Merlin auf.

Sein Anblick löste ein Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen aus, das sich schnell ausbreitete und dann jäh verschwand und Entsetzten wich. Das Lächeln, das unweigerlich mit dem Kribbeln gekommen war, verblasste auf seinen Lippen.

In den wenigen Tagen in seiner Zelle, war Merlin unglaublich abgemagert. Es war, als hätte er all die Zeit nichts gegessen. Und doch stand ein leerer Teller neben ihm. Dunkle Ringe umrandeten seine Augen. Kurzum, Merlin sah furchtbar aus. Zögernd trat der Prinz ans Gitter. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit langem kein Auge mehr zu getan." Sichtlich mühsam stand der Zauberer auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er näher kam. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht Sire. Jetzt wo ihr mich nicht mehr habt, müsst ihr viel vorsichtiger sein als zuvor." Arthur spürte wie ihm Tränen die Wangen herabliefen. Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, Merlin hätte ihn verraten? Wie hatte er ihm das hier antun können. Unbeholfen holte er einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche. „Sire was…?" Als Arthur den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und drehte, weiteten sich die Augen des jungen Dieners. „Ihr dürft das nicht. Selbst Euch ist es bei Strafe verboten Gefangene aus dem Kerker zu holen." „Das ist mir egal." Die Zellentür sprang auf und Arthur trat hinein. Ohne lange zu überlegen schloss er Merlin fest in die Arme.

* * *

Eine Flut von Gefühlen durchströmte den Zauberer. Er verstand die Situation nicht genau, oder was Arthur dazu getrieben hatte ihn zu befreien, aber er erlaubte sich es für einen kurzen Moment zu genießen. „Sire…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Arthur legte seine Lippen auf Merlins. Dieser erstarrte perplex. Doch der Kuss wurde fordernder und Merlin ließ sich hineinfallen. Zu lange hatte er sich das hier gewünscht, zu oft hatte er sich gesagt wie unmöglich es wäre. Für einen kurzen Moment war es ihm egal, warum Arthur ihn küsste, warum er gekommen war. Merlin erwiderte den Kuss, presste sich an die muskulöse Brust seines Herrn und erstarrte. Was tat er hier? Arthur war sein Prinz, sein Herr und warum auch immer er das tat, es war nicht richtig. Entschlossen löste Merlin sich von ihm. Verwirrt schaute der Prinz ihn an. „Was ist? Ich dachte du, du fühlst es auch?" „Ich bin Euer Diener und ein Zauberer. Und ganz abgesehen davon ein Mann. Es ist nicht richtig, Sire. Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen." „Bitte Merlin, ich weiß was ich tue, glaub mir. In den letzten paar Tagen war praktisch mein einziger Gedanke, ob ich dir Unrecht tat oder nicht. Ich konnte keine freie Minute finden und konnte mir nicht erklären, warum ich dich nicht loslassen kann. Jetzt weiß ich es, also bitte, stoß mich nicht von dir. Ich musste Gwen aufgeben, weil sie eine Dienerin war. Diesen Schmerz will ich nicht noch einmal erleben." „Ihr vergleicht mich also mit Gwen? Sucht Ihr einen Ersatz? Bitte, oben im Schloss gibt es dutzende willige Frauen die Euer Lager teilen würden. Dazu braucht Ihr mich nicht." „Verdammt Merlin, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Bitte zwing mich nicht es zu sagen." „Was zu sagen?" Der junge Zauberer war außer sich. Wollte Arthur ihn jetzt als den Dummen darstellen?

Der Prinz strich sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schaute zur Seite. Als ihre Augen sich wieder trafen, überlief den jungen Zauberer ein Schauer. „Ich liebe dich Merlin. Ich weiß ich habe mich nicht unbedingt so benommen. Meine Scherze waren oft verletzend und das wusste ich. Deine Anwesenheit und deine Treue habe ich für selbstverständlich genommen. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie sehr ich mich auf dich verlassen habe. In den letzten Tagen habe ich viel nachgedacht. Ich habe beschlossen mir nichts mehr vorzumachen." Merlin war sprachlos. Wie oft hatte er sich diese Worte ausgemalt, wie es sein würde sie zu hören, immer den Gedanken im Hinterkopf habend, dass Arthur so etwas niemals sagen würde. Doch er hatte es eben getan und wenn Merlin jetzt nicht vollkommen den Verstand verlor, dann hatte er es wirklich ernst gemeint. Doch erschien es ihm immer noch nicht richtig. „Ihr seid mein Prinz." „Gott Merlin, wenn du so fühlen würdest wie ich, dann würdest du das nicht sagen." „Ich fühle so wie Ihr."

* * *

Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, doch Arthur hatte es sehr wohl gehört. Dieses Geständnis ließ sein Herz warm werden und ermutigte ihn. Doch brachten ihn die nächsten Worte genauso schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. „Und gerade weil ich so fühle, denke ich an Euren Ruf. An Camelot und Euer Volk. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr zwischen mir und Eurem Königreich wählen müsst Sire." „Das muss ich nicht. Ich werde bald König sein Merlin und mein Volk wird akzeptieren müssen was ich für dich empfinde. Und um die Nachkommen mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wir werden ein Waisenkind großziehen und es zum Thronerben machen. Kein Gesetz verbietet das. Und außerdem bin ich ohne dich überhaupt nicht in der Lage zu leben, geschweige denn zu regieren." Sie mussten lachen. „Bitte, Merlin." „Ihr lasst mir wohl keine Wahl Sire", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Ohne zu zögern küsste Arthur ihn erneut.

* * *

Ja das war's. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Wie schon gesagt ich freue mich auf Reviews und hab auch nichts gegen Requests (aber bitte bitte lasst sie mich in Englisch schreiben...)

Bis hoffentlich bald mal Cass


End file.
